Reverse Warriors: Bluefur's Fury
by Golden-Tailed Hawk
Summary: What if Blustar and Tigerstar switched places? Welcome to the first Reverse Warriors! (Yeah I suck at summaries)


**I DON'T OWN WARRIORS, TIGERCLAW'S FURY, OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT!**

_Fireheart ran _back to camp, panting.

"Rouges," he called, eyes widened in fear. "Rouges are attacking!"

The rouges spilled in through the gorse tunnel. Fireheart glared when he saw who was behind them-Bluefur!

"These mange-ridden crow-food eaters will never defeat ThunderClan!" Bluefur's voice rang through the clearing.

Fireheart narrowed his eyes.

"What is it, Fireheart?"

Fireheart spun around, only to see Swiftpaw's gaze burning into him.

"I always knew Bluefur was a traitor!" Fireheart growled, his green eyes burning with fury.

"Bluefur's not a traitor," Swiftpaw replied, watching Bluefur fight. "She's an amazing fighter. I've always wanted to be like her!" And with that, Swiftpaw spun around and ran into the midst of the fighting.

Fireheart angrily spun around, only to watch Bluefur weakly claw at a rouge's tail.

Fireheart snarled. "She's just doing that to act like she's loyal to ThunderClan!"

Gazing over toward the back of the camp, Fireheart watched Tigerstar poke his head out of the brambles that covered the entrance to the leader's den. Fireheart bounded forward.

"Don't worry," he meowed to Tigerstar, who's eyes were widened with shock. "I'll make sure no rouges come up to attack you."

"Thank you, Fireheart." Tigerstar replied weakly.

Fireheart bounded down from the leader's den, looking for Bluefur. He ran to Dustpelt.

"Have you seen Bluefur?" he asked, panting.

"Dustpelt glared. "Why would _you _care?" he growled, shaking his pelt.

Fireheart was in no mood to argue. "Just tell me!" he demanded.

Dustpelt sighed. "I saw her go near the leader's den."

Fireheart's green eyes widened. He took of running.

"Hey, wait," Dustpelt called after him. "Come back!"

Fireheart arrived just in time to see a massive blue-gray shape jump into Tigerstar's den. A yowl came from inside.

Fireheart jumped into the den, tearing the bramble entrance.

"ThunderClan needs a strong leader, Tigerstar."

"But ThunderClan needs a loyal one, too!"

Fireheart watched in horror as Tigerstar struggled under Bluefur's grip. He narrowed his eyes. This had to stop.

Fireheart flung himself at Bluefur.

"Huh?" Bluefur's vision went blurry, but she caught a glimpse of flame-colored fur fly past her. "Great StarClan, it's Fireheart!"

The flame-colored tom's green gaze burned into Bluefur's as she was knocked down. "Indeed it is."

Bluefur thrashed under her enemy's grip, scowling. Why did Fireheart always ruin her plans? Soon, she gave up. She knew she had to. She went limp, letting Fireheart pin her down.

"Retreat," she called out to her rouges. "Retreat!"

Tigerstar watched through the torn brambles as rouges filed out of the camp. He glared down at Bluefur.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around for a clan meeting!" he called angrily.

The apprentices watched, wide eyed, especially Swiftpaw, as Fireheart lugged himself off Bluefur.

The blue-pelted she-cat limped into the clearing below. Cats backed away from her.

Before Tigerstar could say anything, Fireheart leapt in front of him.

"It's about time everyone knows the truth about Bluefur! She was the one who killed Redtail! That's why Ravenpaw left. She's battle hungry! She should not be a clan cat!"

Bluefur's eyes widened with horror.

Tigerstar glared. "Bluefur, you are _exiled!" _The dark tabby spat out the word "exiled" how most cats would say "crow-food" or "kittypet".

Bluefur yowled in fury. "You are a poor excuse for a warrior, Tigerstar," the powerful she-cat snarled. "And bringing a _kittypet _into ThunderClan? It weakens us! What were you thinking?"

When no one responded, Bluefur looked around angrily.

"Dustpelt, Longtail, Darkstripe, Goldenclaw, Hawkkit, and Tawnykit will come with me!"

"No," Dustpelt meowed, fury blazing in his eyes. "You killed my mentor. I can never trust you."

Longtail hissed. "Never! I am loyal to ThunderClan, and ThunderClan only!"

Darkstripe shook his head, but didn't say anything.

Bluefur growled. "What about my kits?"

Goldenclaw's pelt pricked. "You're no mate, Bluefur. I will raise the kits. I won't tell them a thing about their mother. They'd die in your care!"

The golden tabby swept his and Bluefur's kits, Tawnykit and Hawkkit, into the nursery with a glare.

Bluefur watched in fury. "I will destroy ThunderClan!" she yowled. And with that, she stormed off through the gorse tunnel and vanished.


End file.
